


complications

by esperink



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Red and Lime had planned it.
Relationships: Impostor & Impostor (Among Us), Lime & Red (Among Us), Lime & Yellow (Among Us)
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958659
Kudos: 4





	complications

It was supposed to be a double kill. Red was going to kill Blue, and Lime was supposed to kill Yellow. That’s what the two impostors had discussed before stepping into the reactor room, where Yellow and Blue were working to stabilize the reactor.

When Red closed the doors, Yellow and Blue looked up, and hesitated. Red just smiled disarmingly, right before opening their face and killing Blue with their sharp tongue.

Yellow almost screamed, eyes wide. The doors opened at that moment, so Yellow ran past them.

“Stop them!” Red hissed at Lime..

Lime panicked and spit a dart at Yellow, hitting their target. Yellow stumbled and fell to their knees, before collapsing.

“Why didn’t you do as we said we would?” Red demanded of Lime.

“I…” Lime could only shrug. “They’re nice.”

“That didn’t stop you before.”

Pink had been nice, too.

“Don’t tell me you have _feelings_ for them.”

Lime made a face. “Not romantic ones.”

“But you have _some_ sort of feelings for them.”

Lime looked away.

“Fine. I’ll do it,” Red said, turning to the unconscious crewmate. 

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
